Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 8}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{112}{25}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{12}{25}$